


Wait

by Anteros



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/Anteros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmmm not sure what this is.  It started out as fluff, by passed kink and smut along the way, never quite made it as porn and ended up as god knows what.  I've tried to keep the characters intact but I think even they went a bit wonky!  Whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm not sure what this is. It started out as fluff, by passed kink and smut along the way, never quite made it as porn and ended up as god knows what. I've tried to keep the characters intact but I think even they went a bit wonky! Whatever.

**I**

He had to admit it. He was desperate. It was their first shore leave from the _Indefatigable_ for months and Hornblower could not deny that he was burning to touch his shipmate's skin, to feel his lips and the weight of his body lying heavy against his own.

* * *

  
**II**

They were lodged in a respectable boarding house in Portsea, paid for by Hornblower's lieutenant's salary. Kennedy had passed the examination for lieutenant some time before but continued to served on the _Indefatigable_ as a passed midshipman, the frigate being endowed with her full complement of lieutenants. Concerned for his friend's career Hornblower had suggested he seek a transfer to another ship which might afford better opportunities for promotion. Kennedy had retorted rather shortly that he would prefer to serve as a powder monkey on the Indy than captain an entire squadron elsewhere. Hornblower had been quietly touched by this response but dutifully chided Kennedy for his apparent lack of ambition.

They where seated in the comfortable lounge having enjoyed a pleasant evening meal accompanied by some uncommonly good wine. Or rather, Kennedy had enjoyed the meal, Hornblower had consumed it impatiently. Kennedy had now progressed to brandy and cigars and was sprawled elegantly in an easy chair before the fire. Hornblower regarded the consumption of brandy and cigars as a duty, rather than a privilege, of rank and tonight it was a duty he performed with even less tolerance than usual. Kennedy was well aware of his companion's impatience and the devil in him made him linger over the spirit. Swirling the remains of the brandy around the glass he smiled as Hornblower fidgeted restlessly.

"A spirit as fine as this deserves to be savored, wouldn't you agree Mr Hornblower?"

"I believe you have a finer palate than I do, Mr Kennedy." Hornblower replied tightly.

He was drumming his fingers against the leather of the arm chair now. Finding it increasingly difficulty to conceal his amusement Kennedy relented and conceded to put his companion out of his misery. Swallowing the remains of the brandy he rose to depart, inviting Hornblower to accompany him. As they left the lounge they had the misfortune to run into an acquaintance of Kennedy's who appeared intent on regaling them with the business of he entire fleet in the minutest detail. Hornblower struggled unsuccessfully to master his impatience and frustration and after ten minutes was shifting noticeably from foot to foot. Finally Kennedy managed to get a word in edgewise "If you'll excuse us sir, I fear my companion has a rather delicate stomach. Please accept my apologies, we must leave with some haste." Hornblower grimaced but was half way up the stairs before the gentleman had released Kennedy's handshake.

* * *

  
**III**

As soon as they were inside their room Horatio had Archie flat against the door pressing hard kisses against his lips and down his neck. Archie turned his head, trying to shift to the side to slip off his jacket at least. But now he had him, Horatio was not going to let him go. He caught him across his chest with one arm and pinned him hard. Archie could feel his shoulder blades pressing against the wood. He was stronger than Horatio but in this position Horatio's height gave him the advantage. With Horatio learning down over him and the door locked behind him he was caught. And Archie did not like to be caught. He had been caught in the past and he didn't want to be caught again, not ever, not even by Horatio Hornblower.

Horatio hadn't shifted his grip but his other hand was at Archie's throat, supple fingers deftly releasing the knot in his stock. How on earth could he do that so quickly? Archie wondered briefly. He felt the silk tighten round his throat as Horatio pulled it free with a single fluid movement. Horatio hadn't stopped kissing him and he was starting to find it hard to breath with the pressure against his chest and Horatio's lips smothering his mouth. Horatio was murmuring sweet nothings between his kisses. Need and want and you and please and god and now. At last Horatio released the grip across Archie's chest and slid his hands down his arms, but he didn't shift his weight. He smiled at Archie, eyes dark and black and shining. Archie took a deep breath and, as he exhaled, felt black silk and long fingers twine round his wrists behind him.

"Horatio..."

Horatio was kissing him again. Archie could feel panic starting to rise in his chest.

"Horatio wait, please."

He hadn't knotted the silk and was holding his wrists only lightly but it was more than Archie could bear.

"Dammit Horatio, let me go!" His voice sounded shrill.

Horatio stopped suddenly letting go of Archie's wrists and the silk, which slithered to the floor.

"Archie?" His eyes were slightly unfocused. "What's the matter?"

He looked genuinely confused. Archie's latent panic was turning to irritation. God knows he loved Horatio Hornblower but sometimes he could be astonishingly naive.

"Nothing is the matter Horatio," he said as coolly as his rising temper would allow. "Only I would thank you to ask my permission first if you want to truss me up like a ..."

It came out harsher than he intended. Horatio blinked. Archie could see reason struggling to assert itself over passion.

"Archie? Oh my god, Archie! I'm sorry. Please forgive me I'm so sorry...."

He looked so genuinely horrified that Archie knew he would send the rest of their shore leave wallowing in a morass of remorse if he didn't do something to defuse the guilt. And quickly.

Archie smiled brightly and slipped his arms around Horatio's neck.

"It's all right Horatio, I couldn't breath is all, you were crushing me..."

Sliding his hands down Horatio's chest he dropped to his knees. Horatio let out a deep sigh as Archie's hand ran over the placket of his breeches. Instead of opening he buttons however he stood up again, in his right hand he held his neck cloth which he had picked up from the floor.

"As I said Mr Hornblower, usually it is polite to ask." Archie's lips curved into a smile as Horatio's eyes widened with realisation.

"Umm Archie...."

Archie kissed him softly. "It's all right Horatio I'll be rather more gentle than you were."

There was no answer to that. Not from a man as proud as Horatio Hornblower. Honour demanded he submit.

* * *

  
**IV**

Archie led him to the bed and with considerable ceremony stripped him. Slowly removing each piece of his uniform and placing it carefully aside, kissing and caressing as he went. By the time he had got down to shirt and breeches Horatio's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Archie pulled Horatio's shirt over his head leaving it tangled around his wrists, he pushed him gently down onto the bed planting light kisses over his chest and sliding down to his hips. Now he wasted no time undoing buttons and sliding Horatio's breeches off. Kneeling over him he kissed him slowly and deeply before pulling back. "So Mr Hornblower will you allow me?" One hand lay warm and heavy against Horatio's chest, the other held two lengths of black silk. Horatio struggled to speak but only managed a low groan, so he nodded instead. Very carefully Archie bound his hands together with the shirt and fastened it to the bedstead. All the time speaking quiet words of trust and promise. One strip of black silk went around each ankle and again round the foot of the bed. More kisses, up this time, over thigh and chest and shoulder, warm breath, quiet words. Horatio started to feel as though he was floating, the sensation was extraordinary.

"One moment Horatio, I don't want you to get cold." Horatio opened heavy lids as Archie stood to bank up the fire in the grate. Horatio vaguely registered that Archie was still dressed and wondered when he would remove his clothes. He returned to the bed and bending over Horatio plated another long slow kiss on his lips.

"Are you comfortable Mr Hornblower?"

Horatio inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes, drawing in Archie's warm familiar smell, he nodded.

"You know I want you?"

Archie's lips were against his ear, soft hair on his cheek.

"Do you trust me?"

Another nod. More kisses. Horatio could feel the wool of Archie's jacket rough against his chest.

"Then wait for me."

Horatio's eyes flickered open.

"Archie?"

Archie was looking at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Wait for me Horatio."

Archie kissed him and before Horatio could register what was happening the door had closed and he was alone.

* * *

  
**V**

"Archie?" Nothing.

"Archie!" Silence.

Horatio was on the point of shouting when he thought better of it. This was a respectable establishment. It would not do for a lieutenant of the Royal Navy to be discovered in such a....predicament.

He felt foolish and annoyed. Archie would be back in a moment, he's just have to wait. Moments passed. Archie didn't come back.

Annoyance turned to anger and anger to something that Horatio didn't want to think about. Panic? He had been quite sure that he could easily free his hands. He was tied with a shirt after all. One tug was enough to tighten the knot around his wrists and convince Horatio that pulling harder would do him no good at all. Archie was a sailor of course, he knew a thing or two about knots. Even though, Horatio didn't want to think about where Archie had learned to tie a knot quite like _that_.

Fuming with rage he rehearsed in his mind what he would do when Archie returned and unbound him. Hit him? Kiss him? Ignore him? Dress and leave? Teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget?

How dare he? He had trusted him! _But you do trust him_ said an infuriatingly rational voice inside his head. _And he did ask, which is more than you did I might add. And you did assent. You agreed to this. And if you hadn't been so impatient... and you were rather rough._ Horatio sighed and shifted slightly. He was all too familiar with this inner voice and knew it would drive him to distraction. He _had_ agreed and he _did_ trust him. Horatio let his thoughts drift in that direction, to Archie.

Inaction chaffed at Horatio. Inaction of either body or mind. Archie frequently teased him about his inability to be still. This should have been torture, but once Horatio had accepted that he really was bound and there was nothing he could do about it an unusual calm descended on him and he began to feel the same curious drifting sensation he had experienced earlier. It was dark now but for the glow of the fire that had burned low in the grate. The room was at the back of the inn on a small street set well back from the dock. It was quiet. He closed his eyes, the senses that remained to him seemed oddly heightened. The noise of a log shifting in the grate sounded like a cannon retort. Although his bonds were not tight they seemed to burn against his skin until all he could feel was wrist and ankle. He could still smell Archie, a warm musky smell, stronger now than when he had actually been in the room. Horatio drifted, motionless somewhere between sleep and desire.

* * *

  
**VI**

A soft click and Archie entered the room. Hours might have passed or minutes. He stood for a moment with his back to the door. Horatio could hear him breathing.

"Horatio."

"Archie."

Silence. Horatio could feel Archie's eyes on his skin. Why wasn't he demanding to be untied this very instant damn you! Archie stepped away from the door lit the small lamp bracketed on the wall and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. He smelled slightly of brandy but he didn't appear to be drunk. Far from it. He looked uncommonly serious. His tongue flickered over his lower lip. He's nervous, Horatio observed. He had a powerful urge to take him in his arms.

Archie removed his jacket and sat down. He was so close now. Horatio raised his brows inquiringly. "You look very fine Horatio." All Horatio's carefully formulated and rehearsed retorts burned away under that blue gaze. Archie licked his lips again and without waiting for a response leaned over the bed and brushed a light kiss across his lips. Restrained as he was Horatio raised his head to press his mouth harder against the hesitating kiss. Archie drew his head back, pressing one finger against Horatio's lips. Horatio dropped his head back to the pillow and exhaled a long sigh. As the breath left him he felt Archie's finger graze lightly over his lips tracing a line down cheek and chin and neck to the hollow of his throat. Archie's gaze hadn’t left his face, his cheeks were flushed, eyes reflecting back the flickering lamplight. Archie's finger continued to travel, one single point of sensation on Horatio's skin, down his chest, tracing sternum, circling one nipple, across his belly, over the jutting ridge of his hipbone. Horatio was hard and wet by the time that single point of contact reached his groin, dragging lightly through dense black curls to the base of his cock, hesitating there for a moment before ascending to circle lightly around the head, smearing the bead of moisture that hung there. The familiar drifting feeling enveloped Horatio. His world contracted, reduced to the intense sensation of that single touch, the line it traced. And all the time that calm blue gaze. Archie's finger continued to circle the head of his cock. Horatio arched his hips upwards desperately seeking more contact. He felt the ties bite against wrist and ankle and he bucked against them. Archie responded, gripping him hard now, his hand starting to move with smooth slow strokes. He was kneeling beside the bed breathing quiet words under his breath, his hand pulling and sliding over and over. Horatio was momentarily aware of a rustle and a quick movement as Archie shifted slightly and slid his free hand into his own breeches. But still that unbroken rhythm of pull and slide. Horatio was wrenching so hard against stock and shirt he was sure either wood or bone would splinter. Archie's eyes were closed now, his own breath growing ragged, the rhythm of his hand starting to jump and falter. Nothing existed beyond heat and pressure building until it was beyond containing. Horatio's long back arched like a bow as he let go and came with a long low moan. Archie followed him, crying his name in fractured response.

* * *

  
**VII**

Horatio was still drifting in a daze when he became aware of Archie's fingers at his ankle. He was cursing softly and fumbling with the knots. The black silk dropped away from one ankle then the other. As Archie turned to the head of the bed Horatio focused sufficiently to notice his hands were trembling. He fumbled with the knotted shirt, swearing softly again before it loosened. Horatio remained motionless for a moment, reluctant to move. A prickling sensation in his wrists started to grow until it was sufficiently painful to force him to stretch and shake out his hands. Standing beside the chair Archie unceremoniously threw off his clothes and slid onto the bed beside Horatio. The feeling of Archie's body lying full against him caused Horatio's head to swim and his prick to twitch into life again. It took him a few moments to realise that Archie was holding him rather more tightly than usual, his breath hitching slightly, face buried against his shoulder.

"Archie? Are you all right? Archie?"

Archie tilted his head back, he looked decidedly sheepish.

"I'm sorry Horatio, I didn't mean things to go so far. I shouldn't have left you. Sometimes the very devil gets the better of me."

He was biting his bottom lip nervously again. Horatio couldn't refrain from smirking.

"To be honest Horatio I expected a full broadside when I returned."

"I can assure you Mr Kennedy, had you not struck so prettily you would have received one."

Archie stopped biting his lip long enough to laugh nervously and Horatio pulled him closer.

* * *

  
**VIII**

The lamp had burned out and Horatio was almost asleep when Archie fidgeting beside him in the dark roused him.

"H'ratio?"

"Hmn?"

"Horatio...umm, did you like it?"

The sharp dig in his ribs was painful enough to silence Archie Kennedy, and his devils, for the rest of the night.

* * *


End file.
